Verve Crue (Vee)
Name: Verve Crue (Vee) *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Independent, Ex-Timeless *'Weapon': Wand (defensive), Dagger (offensive) *'Element': Air (turquoise) Character created by MoronicMoronftw on YT Vee is an illusionist/mentalist who wanders the globe. Ever since leaving Timeless, she has traveled around as a freelance for mercenary jobs using stealth and strategy rather than force while asking little to no charge. She is occasionally seen as a performing magician, using her skill as an illusionist to dazzle the crowds in order to make an extra coin. Vee can cast magic without a wand, but prefers using one, and has an average skill with daggers. She is a quiet girl, and normally keeps to herself. She has a detached view of the world, making it easy for her to catch the little details of things. Her outward personality is light, and care-free. She loves food, and often eats (and drinks) her hosts dry. She has a strong sense of morals, and is empathetic to a fault. She enjoys all puzzles, and has a fascination for the unnatural and the insane. Due to the length of time it takes for her to cast illusion spells (as well as their defensive/passive tendency) she learned how to use a dagger. She is completely blocked out from using any elemental magic, the exception being air, which is also mostly passive. Her energy levels aren't anything spectacular, so she cannot put up an illusion for longer than 8 minutes. Her preferred way of killing is to suffocate (depleting breathable air from around a person's head, requires a lot of energy), or to turn people against themselves; both spells take a long time to prepare, making them un-practical for close combat. She often runs instead of fights relying on her tongue more than her blade, but when the situation calls for it, she can hold her own in a brawl. Biography Verve was born in Loire, and has lived there most her life. Her mother was a mystic, and taught her most of her skills as an illusionist and mentalist. Her father was a member of Perpetual, and like most of its members, controlled wind; yet another skill she inherited from her parents. Her father's goal was to get her to climb up the social ladder, and was shocked when she joined Timeless, a guild that consisted mostly of 'peasants'. Her father shunned her ever since, but her mother was more supportive. {C As time went by, she grew respected by the other members, and supported them throughout her time there, learning how to use magic without a wand, and the usage of a dagger in the event she couldn't cast a spell fast enough. One day she took a job from a hooded man and as a reward, keep any book from his library. The job went flawlessly, and upon entering the library, she felt drawn to a certain old green book, tied with a leather strap. The man gave her the book, as promised. As the weeks passed, the guild's luck started to grow dry. Fewer jobs were available and the ones that were often ended in failure. They started to claim that Verve was using the book to curse the guild. She was immediately called to trial, charged with the usage of magic to sabotage the guild as a whole. She was infuriated at their rash decision and how quick they were to blame her for what she had not done. She stormed out, quitting the guild before they could pass their judgment. She vowed to find the book's real purpose, and journey away from Loire to other lands, searching for its origin. Along the way, she stopped at towns to check for mercenary jobs. Upon arrival, she usually puts on a magic show for the children to make some money. After a while, the word spread about the girl with the turquoise cloak, and she became sought after as a performer. Her skill with large scale visual illusions grew slowly and became well-known. She made it to Dehlia after getting a lead on the book, and that someone in the Terrace sold it to the man with the library. Abilities Skilled illusionist: Famous for her performances in the arts of illusion, she also mixes her element (air) into the spells, for both visually pleasing (and destructive) effects on stage and at work. Mentalist: '''She is a fairly talented mentalist, and has the ability to guess the thoughts and past of almost everyone, the exception being those with strong minds and/or magical skill. She can soothe, Rally, and persuade people with her voice, though not all are affected and the effects fade after a while. '''Air: She has a strong affinity with air, allowing her to be able to move quickly in silence (no air resistance), jump higher, and longer while being temporarily suspended, and to 'float' down slowly during falls. However, she cannot levitate. Category:Characters